Limerencia
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: También llamada "La enfermedad del amor" es un estado mental involuntario que resulta de la atracción romántica y obsesiva de una persona hacia otra. La vida de Juvia parece ser todo lo que una mujer puede desear, pero cuando Gray su primer y único amor, reaparece en su vida también reaparecen viejas heridas, errores de su pasado y el recuerdo del secreto que la atormenta A/U
1. Chapter 1

**LIMERENCIA.**

 **También llamada "La enfermedad del amor" es un estado mental involuntario que resulta de la atracción romántica, obsesiva y compulsiva de una persona hacia otra.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 ** _En el presente…_**

Los murmullos de las señoras se escuchan lejanos, tanto que parecen ajenos a mí pero no lo son, porque describen a la mujer fuera de control que era hace apenas un segundo.

Me planto frente al espejo del baño, el marco alrededor está adornado como si fuera un cuadro con divinos detalles en color oro, pero no es un hermoso paisaje el que está plasmado, es mi rostro completamente rojo.

–CALMATE TONTA– los murmullos suben de tono, mi voz salió mucho más fuerte de lo planeado pero eso no es importante, lo realmente importante es el líquido escarlata que escapa de mi mano, en algún momento creí que había sido un recurso barato para salir corriendo.

Pero es verdad, en realidad estoy sangrando.

Siento un vibrar en mi cartera, es hermosa pero apenas si le cabe un alfiler, cuando elegí ponerme este ostentoso vestido de noche sabía que la cartera y los tacones formarían parte del disfraz, incomoda toda una noche, exitosa toda una vida. ¿No era eso de lo que se trataba madurar?

– ¿Hola?

– ¿Cómo que lo acabas de ver?

Tengo que alejar la bocina del teléfono cuando escucho la voz de Lucy.

–Está aquí, en la fiesta

Le respondo jadeando, le mande el mensaje incluso antes de entrar en pánico, era como una regla entre nosotras, primero pide ayuda, luego desmáyate.

–Pero ¿Por qué estaría ahí?

Su voz marca una inocencia que no debería escucharse en una chica de veintidós años, es como si la tuviera enfrente regañándome, su rostro como el de una niña y su pelo rubio reboloteando, es mi prima pero no nos parecemos en nada, aun así es la única que puede hacerme entrar en razón con un simple grito.

–No tengo idea

Pongo mi mano bajo del chorro de agua intentando calmar el dolor, una lágrima recorre mi mejilla y se pierde en el lavabo, una lágrima que nada tiene que ver con la cortada en mi mano.

–Bien, solo intenta calmarte. Llevas cuatro años sin verlo ya no debería causar ningún efecto en ti.

Es cierto, no debería, pero aun así siento el pulso en mis oídos y un incandescente deseo de huir.

-Licenciada… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Para cuando me doy cuenta la secretaria de Rufus ya está aquí, envolviendo mi dedo con un curita.

–Te llamo después.

No espero a escuchar la respuesta de Lucy, simplemente cuelgo y me concentro en la mujer con vestido marrón delante de mí, está pasada de peso y trae zapatos de piso a pesar de estar en una fiesta de gala, ¿no era yo igual a ella en otra época? Sin maquillaje, con el cabello siempre amarrado en una coleta.

– ¿Le duele mucho Licenciada?

–No… En realidad ya estoy mejor. Gracias

Le sonrió y aunque no fuera del todo cierto tenía que obligarme a mí misma a salir, ella se limitó a seguirme así que no podía dar la vuelta y regresar ahí.

Miro a mi alrededor, no tenía por qué escatimar el crédito que merecía por organizar esta velada, el lugar es fascinante el piso de mármol y tela fina adornando cada columna por supuesto fueron idea mía.

Las bebidas que los meseros llevaban de un lado a otro, escogidas y supervisadas especialmente por mí. Entonces era aún más tonto sentirme insegura.

– ¡Juvia! Linda te estaba esperando, quisiera presentarte a alguien.

Mi jefe es una persona encantadora, un hombre alto y robusto que gustaba de poner su mano en mi cintura cada que me presentaba a alguien, normalmente me transmite confianza pero en ese momento no puedo sentirme más incómoda.

Veo de espaldas a la persona que me va a presentar, a pesar de que jamás lo había visto antes de traje, es alguien que, obviamente detonó mi ataque de pánico desde que lo vi entrar por la puerta.

Le toca un hombro para llamar su atención.

–Quisiera presentarte al señor…

No había acabado su frase cuando aquella persona ya tenía su aliento en mi cuello y sus brazos en mi espalda. Ya no siento la mano de mi jefe en mi cintura y eso me hace sentir desprotegida.

– ¡Juv!

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Gray

Intento parecer casual pero estoy segura de que mi labio tembló cuando lo dije.

–Ustedes ¿Se conocen?

Mi jefe parece complacido, sus manos ya están resguardadas en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir azul marino, las mangas de su saco están algo alzadas pero su reloj jugueteando en su muñeca no es algo que busque ocultar.

– ¡Claro! – dice con alegría mientras me suelta lentamente, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso todo el tiempo y yo de ver sus ojos mientras se alejaba. ¡Estoy molesta! Yo era la única persona que había notado el tenue color gris de su mirada cuando era expuesta a la luz, ahora el color de sus pupilentes me hace sentir enferma.

–Fuimos a la misma preparatoria− Digo, pero eso es apenas una parte de la historia.

–Genial entonces no me preocupara que te acoples a él.

Estoy segura de que mis ojos revelaban suplica cuando volteé a verlo, no quería que lo dijera, pero iba a hacerlo.

– Como supongo sabrás, Gray es fotógrafo y diseñador gráfico, tiene excelentes recomendaciones y a partir del lunes es tu responsabilidad. Espero que sea el último del año Juvia, está ampliamente recomendado por Lyon.

Asentí avergonzada por la última parte, maldita sea la hora en que despedí a Eve.

La sangre se me helo, y habría empezado a hiperventilar de no ser porque Rufus había llegado en ese momento para invitarme a bailar.

– ¡Será genial trabajar contigo! Permiso.

No dude en tomar la mano callosa que había llegado en mi rescate, pero note en la cara de Gray que no se había creído mis palabras, no era mi estilo tocar el hombro de los empleados de forma empática y lo había hecho con el antes de retirarme. ¿Pero cómo podría el saber eso?

– ¿Problemas en el trabajo bonita?

La mano de Rufus rápidamente había invadido territorio en mi espalda, y sus pies se movían de forma rítmica y elegante.

–Muchas cosas que hacer.

–Pero es que siempre hay cosas que hacer– Su risa exagerada me hace sonreír un poco –Me debes una por sacarte de ahí

–Si supongo.

Para cuando tuve que atender a la banda de Jazz que acababa de hacer su arribo, Gray ya se había ido, sentí que por fin respiraba aire limpio pero mi corazón aun palpitaba

Llegue a mi departamento pasadas las tres de la madrugada, poco me importo caminar por los pasillos descalza y con los tacones en la mano, me sentía realmente exhausta.

El elegante edificio de departamentos donde ahora vivo no es nada comparado con la casa en la que vivía en mis días de preparatoria.

Grande, obscura, colindante con vecindades, todas ellas invadiendo la calle con gente desconocida yendo y viniendo a toda hora, en una zona peligrosa, protagonista de asaltos y tragedias de periódico.

No niego que era divertido sentir el peligro por esos días, se sentía como una aventura diaria regresar a salvo a casa, era una aventura que solía vivir con Gray.

Escapé en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Cuando llego a la puerta de mi departamento me quedo perpleja con las llaves en la mano, Lucy se apresuró a abrir la puerta y hacerme pasar dentro, fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta del momento que aterrice en el sillón.

–Ven aquí y cuéntale todo a mamá…

–Mi jefe lo contrató. A partir del lunes se unirá a mi departamento.

No reconocí el sonido de mi voz, era tosca y fría, pero insegura también. Miro mis dedos y jugueteo con ellos el tiempo que Lu permanece en silencio, seguramente buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir en esa situación.

–Ósea que ahora eres su jefa

–Así parece

Mi respuesta parece enfurecerla, su par de manos pequeñas y finas van a dar a mis hombros obligándome a mirarle a la cara.

–Juvia escúchame. Ya no eres la misma chica que se enamoró de ese tipo. −Se aleja un poco y comienza a mover sus manos con dramatismo –Ahora eres una mujer de veinticinco años fuerte, hermosa y madura que no se va a dejar vencer por un recuerdo de cuando tenías diecisiete. ¿ESTA CLARO?

Casi me había causado gracia, acostumbramos dramatizar todo el tiempo, gritar si es necesario pero cuando mi cabeza estaba tan lejana solo me parece ridículo.

La chimenea está encendida, quise perderme en las llamas para no pensar, pero sabía que había pasado más de un segundo y yo no había contestado.

– ¡JUVIA!

Su grito me hizo regresar a la realidad.

– ¡SI…! Bien ya entendí sí. Me voy a la cama.

–Juv…

Su voz bañada en compasión me hace entristecer un poco, como es que seguía siendo tan patética. Me detuve pero no conteste.

– ¿No crees que ya es hora de quemar la carta?

El sonido de los grillos fue una bendición en ese momento, el silencio ya era de por si demasiado incomodo, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón.

–Sí, ya es hora.

La puerta de madera se había cerrado antes de atreverme a verla directamente, era lo único que no compartía enteramente con ella, que me guardaba para mí y solo externaba cuando era necesario.

Me detengo frente al espejo tratando de prolongar los pensamientos que desarrollaron en el baño justo después de ver a Gray. Pero lo que estaba buscando no lo encontré.

Me quito el maquillaje con paciencia, y es que no era como si tuviera mucha energía en ese momento de todos modos.

El sueño que me invadía parecía haberse ido de repente, cuando me dejo caer estrepitosamente en la cama mis ojos se encuentran renuentes a mantenerse cerrados. Entonces mi teléfono suena.

El número en la pantalla dice "desconocido", bueno en realidad yo si lo conocía, no había cambiado su número y curiosamente yo tampoco había cambiado el mío.

– ¿Si?

– Woo Juvia que bueno que sigues teniendo el mismo número, me preocupe creyendo que lo habías cambiando.

– ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que soy Juvia?

–Vamos no hay ninguna otra persona en el mundo que conteste con ese tono sensual de línea caliente.

Me quedo muda, ese tipo de contestaciones era común entre nosotros, al igual que los insultos, y los regaños, al pasar del tiempo solo me había vuelto buena fingiendo no sentir nada cuando me hablaba de esa manera.

– Es broma Jefa no se enoje.

–Señor Fullbuster le ruego que se abstenga de hacer comentarios groseros cuando se refiera a mi persona.

–Ah no, no era mi intensión ofenderla es que…–Tartamudea con tanto miedo que no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. – ¡Eres una muy mala persona!–

La relajación en su voz es evidente y me hace sentir mejor.

–Bueno ahora soy tu jefa así que más te vale que no se te salgan esas bromitas en la oficina

–Por supuesto mi general.

Vuelvo a reír, no puedo evitarlo. Me lo imagino saludando al más puro estilo militar, me pone de buen humor, tanto que las lágrimas salen por si solas.

–Bien solo creí que debía llamar porque me fui sin despedirme.

–No hay problema

–Si lo sé, pero ahora debo hacer méritos con la jefa ¿no crees?…

No quería decir nada, no podía decir nada porque si no, lo iba a notar, que estaba a punto de romperme.

–Aja

–Bien debes estar cansada, te dejo. – Estuve a punto de colgar pero el silencio fue suficiente para escuchar su última frase – Juvia… estoy muy feliz de saber que trabajare contigo, ¡Te extrañe mucho!

La pantalla se prende indicando que la llamada ha terminado, es la señal que me indica que ya puedo llorar, y lo hago. Las lágrimas salen como un par de cascadas. Patética, era oficial seguía siendo una tonta niña patética.

Lucy tiene razón es momento de quemar la carta.

Justo cuando dejamos de estar en contacto hacía ya más de cuatro años había intentado hacer una terapia que encontré en internet, algo sobre reparar el corazón roto, no era tan complicado, tenía que escribir 21 cartas a la persona que me había roto el corazón, al final solo pude escribir una gran carta, en ella debía escribir todo lo que me atormentaba y que nunca le dije. Al final cuando no hubiera nada más que decir, entonces quemaría la carta y lo dejaría ir.

Nunca me atreví a quemarla, la tenía guardada en una caja de zapatos bajo mi colchón y la leía de vez en cuando.

Cuelo mi mano bajo el colchón y encuentro la caja, fiel y esperanzada a ser abierta de nuevo, las hojas estaban perfectamente dobladas y apiladas, el olor a chicle del pegamento aún sigue ahí.

Abro la primera hoja, esta noche leeré, leeré hasta que cada palabra escrita ya no duela, hasta que este sentimiento que arde dentro de mí se muera.

* * *

 **Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, que dijeron ¿que ya había muerto? pues no muahahaha e vuelto con esta historia que hará pedazos su pequeño corazón.**

 **Como abran notado es un A/U con algo de OCC, espero disfruten esta historia y dejen comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 ** _En el pasado…_**

No puedo decir que lo que yo sentí fuera amor a primera vista, es más ni siquiera podría definirlo como amor a segunda vista. Más bien fue una extraña primera impresión.

−Juvia te presento a Gray

Ahí justo en medio del patio de la escuela, pareció por un momento que deje de escuchar los gritos de los chicos que jugaban futbol, y las risas de las chicas que se divertían en pequeños grupos, todo desapareció para dar lugar a un tono fuerte y dulce.

−Hola ¿Cómo te va?

Nunca, desde que tengo memoria me lleve bien con los chicos, la mayoría de ellos se burlaron de mí por mi aspecto, me ignoraron, me insultaron y hasta me nombraron "La chica más fea de la escuela" fue solo cuando comencé a insultarlos también que las cosas cambiaron, me trataron como uno más del equipo.

Por eso cuando aquel chico alto, pálido y chistoso me tendió la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, justo en mi primera semana de preparatoria, me descoloque por completo.

−Espero no te importe que ahora se junte con nosotras

Mire a Sherry con curiosidad, realmente quería escuchar esa historia, no era que llevara mucho tiempo de conocer a cualquiera de los dos, simplemente me parecía extraño que Gray quisiera pasar tiempo con nosotras tan de repente.

Sherry se hizo mi amiga el primer día de clases, nos había tocado hacer equipo para una actividad y cuando vio mi libreta forrada con la fotografía de su banda favorita prácticamente se me hecho encima. Sabia entonces que seriamos muy buenas amigas.

Pero Gray, Gray era otra historia…

Llevaba toda la semana hablando con toda la gente del salón, quería encajar con todo mundo y que todos lo conocieran, ¡Perdedor!

Brindó su ayuda incondicional a quien se le cruzo por el frente, yo solo tenía ganas de preguntarle que si en verdad el podría contar con la ayuda de alguien, de la misma manera en que ofrecía la suya.

−Por mí no hay problema

Dije aguantado las ganas de preguntar, aunque él se había puesto a hablar con todo el mundo solía estar siempre con Jenny, una chica bonita con sentido del humor y Ren un "espartano" fanático de los gimnasios pero con el coeficiente intelectual de un simio.

−Muy bien ahora te vamos a amaestrar

Dijo Sherry poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Gray la miro divertido y yo solo soporte no reír, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Sherry era una persona especial y que cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando haría sufrir a ese chico.

−Bien vas a escuchar todos estos discos.

Le dijo pasándole una lista con al menos 100 nombres de álbumes de música rock.

−Bien no creo que sea tan difícil. −Dijo él tratando de asimilar las cosas con ligereza.− Juv ¿no piensas comer?

Me preguntó pero yo solo moví la cabeza negando a su pregunta.

−Bueno esa lista es solo para este fin de semana claro, la siguiente lista te la doy el lunes.

Entonces sí me rió con descaro, la cara de Gray había palidecido aún más de lo que ya la tenía.

−Bien, comienza a memorizar los títulos ahora vuelvo.

Sherry se levantó y me dejo ahí sola con él, a pesar de haberle sugerido acompañarla. ¡Traidora!

− ¿Y… que estás haciendo?

Me pregunta después de que el silencio incomodo que se formó entre los dos se extendiera demasiado.

−Dibujo.

Le dije simplemente sin apartar la vista de mi libreta, había empezado a hacer un dibujo a lápiz de la misma imagen que forraba mi cuaderno, pensaba dársela a Sherry antes de terminar esa semana.

− ¡Sorprendente!− exclamó sin vergüenza del volumen de su voz –Dibujas muy bien.

−Deberías escuchar los CD que te recomienda Sherry, son realmente muy buenos

Le digo señalando la lista en su mano

−Bueno si tú lo dices entonces los escuchare.

Me sonríe, la verdad no me gusta que sea simpático porque no tengo intensiones de ser su amiga y aun así me compadezco de él cuando cambia su expresión, Jenny y Ren pasaron justo enfrente de nosotros y se besaron. ¡Auch!

Ahora lo entendía todo, pude haberle dicho algo para reconfortarlo pero no lo hice, solo me quede ahí en silencio.

Agradecí infinitamente que Sherry llegara pronto, si él se hubiera puesto parlanchín y hubiera comenzado a hacerme preguntas sobre mi familia o algo más personal, enserio que no habría sabido cómo responder.

Mientras ellos siguieron conversando acerca de los discos yo me concentre en mi dibujo, y en lo horrible que era mi vida en ese momento.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _En el presente…_**

No me di cuenta el momento en que me quede dormida, despierto al día siguiente con la carta en la mano y las lágrimas aun frescas en mis mejillas.

−Agg Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, eres un asco− veo mi propio rostro reflejado en el espejo del baño y no puedo evitar pensar que me veo terrible, mi cara y ojos están hinchados y la cabeza me duele, no recuerdo haber tomado tanto anoche.

−JUV… JUV ES HORA DEL DESAYUNO− el grito de Lucy se siente como millones de clavos en mi cabeza.

− ¡Voy!− no me importa que ya pasen de las doce, paso de arreglarme, al menos por hoy, no tengo ganas ni de asomarme a la ventana por lo que no me cambio el pijama. Salgo de la habitación arrastrando los pies, Lucy se queda quieta, viéndome con detenimiento.

−Te vez horrible.

−Gracias yo también te quiero.

Mi tono es sarcástico y hostil cuando tomo mi lugar en la mesa, pero el hecho de que Lucy este picando mis mejillas no ayuda para nada.

− ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

−Asegurándome que sigues con vida, ya no " _quisistes"_ contarme nada anoche acerca de la fiesta.

Dice con ese sutil acento pueblerino que a veces se le escapa sin querer. Volteo mi cabeza con la intensión de morderla pero logra escapar de mí.

− SE DICE "QUISISTE" ANALFABETA…

−Bien mi prima sigue ahí adentro, en algún lugar del cadáver que tienes por cuerpo

Se ríe mientras toma el jugo de naranja directo de la botella, sabe perfectamente que detesto que haga eso, también sabía que la iba a corregir desde un principio, me hace sentir mejor tiene razón a pesar de todo con ella nunca dejo de ser yo misma.

− Juv te vez esquelética hoy… ¿no crees que sería bueno llamar un doctor?

−Mira quien lo dice, la señorita "talla 5"

−Sabes a lo que me refiero Juvia− esta vez su tono es serio, no es usual que hable de esa manera así que bajo la cabeza. –Mírate te vez demacrada.

Tiene razón con los preparativos del coctel esta semana apenas si he comido, y después de lo de anoche las ojeras llenan la mitad de mi cara.

− ¡JUVIA!

−Ya deja de regañarme… si tan preocupada estas porque no me das mi desayuno.

Toma el plato de fruta que esta junto a la estufa y lo lanza para dejarlo a mi alcance. Me acaricio las sienes tratando de mantener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, pero tengo un dolor de los mil demonios.

−Toma… − dice Lucy lanzando un par de aspirinas.

− ¿Se puede saber porque estas enojada?− digo sin molestarme en darle las gracias.

−Siempre te pasa lo mismo, pareciera que cada que "él" aparece te volvieras manca, tienes que dejar de depender de los demás.

¡Tiene razón! es sábado, el día de hoy por lo regular me toca hacer el desayuno y cuando no tengo ánimos de hacerlo simplemente me arreglo y salimos a comer. Pasaríamos todo el día de compras y veríamos una película en la tarde. Estoy avergonzada, trato de esconder mi rostro entre mi cabello para que no vea que me voy a romper otra vez.

−Lo siento− dice y tengo que voltear para mirarla porque no me creo que esas palabras hayan salido de ella. –Perdóname, sé que no estoy siendo justa contigo. Tú me trajiste a vivir aquí, tú pagas la renta y también mis gastos de la escuela.

−Hey… ¿A qué viene eso? −le digo interrumpiéndola.

−A que no quiero tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden, pero enserio me molesta cuando te pones así por él.

−Estoy así por el coctel de anoche, fueron muchos días de desvelarme y de brincarme comidas, esto no tiene nada que ver con Gray.

−Has hecho cocteles antes, también te has desvelado y te has brincado comidas, pero siempre te levantas al día siguiente, te maquillas como la vil "nena" que eres y listo recuperas la energía.

Aunque su comentario me hace gracia mi risa se limitó a una simple sonrisa melancólica, puede ser que mi aspecto no tenga mucho que ver con él, pero mi estado de ánimo tiene todo que ver con él.

− ¿Soy patética cierto? – pregunto con toda la intensión de seguir llorando. –Soy muy, muy patética.

−No es lo que quise decir…

−No, pero es lo que yo pienso. Tienes razón tengo que dejar de sentir lastima de mi misma.

Lucy evita mirarme, yo logro ver como juega con sus dedos chatos bajo la mesa, me alegra que ya haya dejado de comerse las uñas.

− ¿lastima de ti misma o de la persona que eras cuando lo conociste?

− ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

−La hay…− afirma mirándome a los ojos –Ya no creo que seas esa persona, para nada.

−Yo tampoco – afirmo con la mirada aun en el suelo –Pero no sé si la persona en la que termine convirtiéndome es mejor que la de esa época.

− ¿Por qué dices eso?

−Me convertí en una de esas chicas de las que tanto nos reíamos – sonrío por fin levantando la vista − ¿Si alguien te hubiera dicho alguna vez en la preparatoria, que a los veinticinco me pondría faldas cortas y maquillaje todos los días le hubieras creído?

−Para nada… −dice más relajada metiendo la cuchara con cereal y leche en su boca –Siempre las mirábamos y nos burlábamos de lo infelices que debían ser, gritábamos "RICOS BASTARDOS" y salíamos corriendo

Su explicita representación me hace reír, porque es verdad nosotras solíamos ser así, aun ahora lo somos de vez en cuando.

−Juvia…

− ¿Si?

−Yo quiero estar segura de que estarás bien…

Sonrío de manera conciliadora, lo que sea que este sintiendo en este momento sé que no es culpa de ella.

− ¡Tonta! Claro que estaré bien.

Ella sonríe y yo trato de creer en mis propias palabras.

.

.

El lunes llego más rápido a la oficina de lo que quisiera, casi veinte minutos antes así que tengo tiempo para fumar un cigarrillo, no suelo hacerlo con frecuencia pero hoy tengo un antojo terrible. Llego a un módulo justo afuera de la oficina y pido uno de esos que tienen menta, me gusta la sensación ardiente en mi boca.

Para mi buena suerte sabe muy bien, tiene un toque a cereza que nunca había probado, estoy tentada a comprar la cajetilla completa cuando me encuentro de frente con Gray, me calmo e intento sacar el humo con algo de elegancia.

− ¡Oh!− digo con fingida sorpresa –Buenos días−

Se acerca para darme un beso marcado en la mejilla, maldito desgraciado que no puede saludar como la gente normal. No me muevo lo que le da oportunidad de arrebatarme el cigarrillo.

−Una damita no huele a tabaco tan temprano− dice con una expresión seria, tira el cigarrillo y lo pisa.

−Ese cigarrillo estaba muy bueno y me costó más de lo que vas a ganar este mes− le digo con los brazos cruzados, enserio quería acabármelo. –Además tú fumas ¿Cuál es el reclamo?

−Deje el tabaco hace años, cobralo de mi suelo no hay problema − trata de quitarle tensión a la situación, me abre la puerta del edificio y me deja entrar por delante.

−No sabía que habías dejado de fumar

−Llevamos muchos años de no hablar, ni siquiera intercambiamos correos, los dos hemos cambiado.

Sé que tiene razón pero no puedo negar que me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a cosas nuevas, solía saber absolutamente todo él, e incluso podía interpretar sus gestos y miradas, me aterra saber que ahora no podré hacerlo tan fácilmente.

Me pasa un brazo por la cintura cuando entramos en el elevador y por alguna razón no me alejo, solo dejo que me guía hasta mi oficina, ¿no debería yo enseñarle el lugar?

−Buenos días

Saludo de manera general a las secretarias que ya están ahí.

−Hola chicas, Risley ¿Cómo estás?

Gray saluda con mucha confianza e incluso se acerca a la secretaria de Rufus, yo ni su nombre recordaba.

−Muy bien jefa ¿por dónde empezamos?

Dice entrando a mi oficina. Está emocionado, nada comparado conmigo cuando llegue aquí era una roca sin movimiento.

−Con que Risley eh− le digo en tono burlón, lo único bueno de ser la jefa es que podre burlarme más libremente.

−Vamos jefa no se encele− dice y yo enrojezco –La conocí en el coctel del sábado, es una persona muy amable

−Si es cierto−ojeo un montón de papeles y encuentro lo que busco –Bien este es mi plan del mes, ahí está especificada la resolución, dimensiones y características de las imágenes que necesito, en el escritorio que está aquí – le digo señalando el pequeño escritorio que hace de recepción afuera de mi oficina

–tienes todo lo que necesitas, computadora, agenda y teléfono. Parte de tu trabajo es contestar mis llamadas, solo se pasan si son realmente importantes, aquí hay una lista de las personas que pasan conmigo directamente. Las imágenes a editar están en la carpeta del escritorio ¿preguntas?

−Mucha información.

Dice simplón prendiendo su computadora.

−Despacio corazón ya te acostumbraras.

Cierro la puerta de la oficina tras de mí, ¿Por qué carajos le dije corazón? Yo no le digo así a nadie maldita sea.

Pasan un par de horas y todo parece ir en orden hasta que atraviesa la puerta de mi oficina.

−Jefa ¿exactamente para cuando quiere las ediciones?

Dice con frustración, es cierto que si bien mis especificaciones son muy claras a veces no son cosas fáciles de hacer.

−Para ayer

Le contesto sin despegar la vista de mi computadora.

−Uff bien entiendo, pero con tu permiso es mi hora de almorzar ¿no sales?

Miro el reloj, es cierto lleva trabajando como esclavo casi 4 horas.

−No, ve tu yo tengo cosas pendientes todavía.

−Ni creas que te dejare aquí sin comer nada, si voy a ser tu secretario lo menos que puedo hacer es vigilar que la jefa coma algo.

Alzo una ceja, estoy segura que lo que diga no lo hará cambiar de opinión. Siempre ha sido así.

−Risley me dijo que te gustan las ensaladas, pediré a un restaurante que manden una para ti y una hamburguesa al carbón para mí, así podre apestar tu oficina un rato.

Suspiro cansada, la verdad es que un descanso no me caería tan mal.

−Espinaca en vez de lechuga y pide que pongan arándanos y nueces

− ¡Entendido!

Dice con una gran sonrisa, está a punto de salir cuando se topa de frente con el contador, Rufus.

−Juvia linda ¿tienes un segundo?

Pregunta pasando por un lado de Gray los dos parecen mirarse con odio, bien no sé qué ocurre pero tampoco me importa.

−Claro, póngase cómodo ¿Qué necesita?−

−Tu reporte de gastos y facturas del coctel.

Acomodo un par de papeles y me percato de que Gray sigue observando desde la puerta

–Gray no olvides mis arándanos

Le digo invitándolo a irse y capta muy bien e mensaje, cierra la puerta tras de sí y yo espero dos segundos antes de empezar a hablar

−Ya lo tenía listo contador pudo mandar a su secretaria, aquí está todo mi reporte– paso la carpeta alcanzándola hasta donde él está pero acaricia mi mano antes de tomarla.

−Ese chico es el que te puso nerviosa en el coctel ¿cierto?

Inmediatamente quito mi mano, el contador es un hombre bien parecido, no lo niego pero es un hombre de casi cuarenta años y me parece repulsivo cuando hace eso.

−Gray no tiene nada que ver en eso, solo estaba en un mal momento.

Intento concentrarme en mi computadora pero él se levanta y acerca su rostro al mío, lo más que el escritorio le da acceso

−Igual me debes algo, vayamos por una copa esta noche y platicamos un rato.

−Me parece bien, yo, usted, su esposa y su hijo supongo

Recargo los codos en el escritorio de manera elegante para sostener mi cabeza.

Rufus me mira con inocencia pero no puede negar lo cerdo que es, porque ya paso una vez y esa copa se convirtió en una botella, y la plática acabo en un hotel. Claro que mi única defensa es que yo no sabía que era casado.

−No, Juv no, te conviene tenerme de tu lado, te dejare que lo pienses y tal vez lo pasemos al viernes.

Sale de la oficina con una reverencia, al menos deje de sentir nervios, ahora solo estoy furiosa.


End file.
